


Bella, Bella, Bella

by undermyumbreon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Romance, met in Italy, this is the sweetest you will ever see Jack in your life lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/pseuds/undermyumbreon
Summary: Ever wondered what Jack felt when his eyes laid upon Phyllis for the first time~?





	

     It was a brutally hot day in Florence. It was typical for temperatures to climb during the summer in Italy, but the day was exceptionally scorching. Jack Crawford was attempting to take advantage of his day off, but the weather was giving him no reprieve. Jack wondered if it would be best for him to head back to his place. There was no need to stay out in the muggy heat and blistering sun. Before Jack turned back the way he came, he heard an indistinguishable conversation up ahead. A couple of people in a small circle were making noises that sounded like soft chanting. Curious about the gathering, Jack continued forward towards the trio.  
     As Jack approached the group, he thought they were singing. He heard “bella, bella, bella,”over and over to a person Jack could not see. The scene confused him until the group parted. Jack stopped short as he witnessed a goddess in human form become unveiled in front of his eyes. The woman was tall and slender.  Her hair was very dark and her curls glittered in the light ever so slightly. Her skin was goldish brown as it was kissed by the sun so beautifully. She wore a white dress that came down to her knees and it exposed her shoulders. A small white band across her torso emphasized her small curves. The neckline scooped down and showed off her smooth skin.  
     _God_ , Jack thought, _She looks beautiful in white_.  
     The dress made her look like an angel that had descended from Heaven to grace humanity with her youth and magnificence. Her dark eyes met with Jack’s and he stared right back at her. Her jawlines were prominent and she had full red coated lips that curved upward ever so slightly at him. The chants of “bella, bella, bella,” continued from the men.  
     _God, weren’t they right._  
     At that moment, Jack decided he wanted her to be his “bella,” even if it was just for the night.  He wanted longevity, but as long as he could at least speak to this holy incarnation, he would be satisfied by her brief presence. He chose to not wait for the men to walk away before approaching her. Jack was nervous. His Italian only went so far. He prayed he would be able to minimalize the embarrassment he might experience in the company of godliness. When he was close enough to converse with the stranger, the group walked away, finding their flirtatious methods to be ineffective.  
     "Good afternoon," Jack greeted the woman, in Italian.  
     "Good afternoon to you as well. Can I help you?" her voice cascaded over him like a gentle water stream.  
     "I apologize for interrupting your time, but I wished to pay you a compliment. You are very stunning and the color white looks exquisite on you," Jack’s Italian came across very abrupt and curt as he tried to stretch his vocabulary muscles in order to pay her the highest respects.  
     In contrast, her Italian was flawless, at least to Jack’s ears. He was sure she was a native to the country, “Thank you for your compliments. They are very thoughtful.”  
     “Pardon me for not introducing myself. My name is Jack.”  
     “Phyllis,” she immediately responded without hesitation as she extended a hand. He took it and firmly shook it. Her palm was soft and her handshake was confident.  
     After they released each other’s hand, Jack prompted a conversation, "It must be nice to live here all year round when the weather is not at an extreme."  
     "I do not live here, at least not permanently," Phyllis corrected, “I was stationed here for naval work."  
     Jack was surprised by her words. She seemed very accustomed to her surroundings and the language. He suddenly became hopeful that Phyllis understood and spoke English, "Ah, then from which country are you really from?"  
     "The United States."  
     Jack smiled widely, "Do you speak English then? I am also from America."  
     She smiled back, replying with, "I do," in English to provide proof.  
     "Ah, good. Then I’m sure this conversation will be easier for the both of us,” Jack switched to English as well. Phyllis continued to grin at his excitement, “Were those men bothering you?"  
     "They were harmless to me. I have dealt with worse, unfortunately,” she confessed, “These men kept calling me beautiful and saying I was pretty when they first saw me. They really did mean well, but I’m sure one of them expected a small prize for their compliments."  
     “Do I seem to be like one of those men?” Jack asked sheepishly.  
     The smile on Phyllis’ face never seemed to waver as they spoke. Jack took that as a good sign, “No, you are delightful and polite. I respect that. I also know your name while I do not know the men who surprised me with their philandering.”  
     Jack let out a hardy laugh, making Phyllis smile wide and show off her straight rows of white teeth, “That is a good thing!” he emphasized. A small chuckle escaped passed Phyllis’ lips and it tugged at Jack’s heart. He barely knew her, but she was marvelous. Was she truly and fully aware of the beauty she possessed?  
     “Yes, it indeed is a good thing,” she cleared her throat.  
     She truly captivated him. He wanted to know more about her. He wanted to sit down and let her talk about herself for hours. Where was she born? How was her childhood? What did she study in college? What did she plan to do after her stay in Italy? Jack craved to know everything. He knew it would be abrupt to ask her to spend more time with him, but he had to make an offer now or let her go. With as much confidence Jack could muster, he asked her, "Would you like to meet up again? I would like to get to know you better when the weather isn’t tormenting. I do not have anywhere to be tonight.”  
     She seemed to mull over the question before she assuredly, with a smirk said, "That’s very- _sudden_ of you, but… yes, that would be lovely."  
     “Shall we meet here and decide the course we should take for the evening? Perhaps we could dine out?”  
     Phyllis nodded, "That would be perfect."  
     Jack took her had gently and slowly, giving her enough time to pull it away if she felt uncomfortable with the gesture. When she didn’t resist, he proceeded to kiss the top of her hand lightly. In Italian, Jack said, “I will be here at six in the evening.”  
     "I will see you then,” Phyllis promised in her immaculate Italian. As Jack released her hand, she strolled passed him. Jack watched her leave, the sun illuminating her confident stride. He hoped that tonight would not be the last he would see of the serene Phyllis. As Jack headed back to his place, he was overcome with giddy. It had been a while since he had been on a romantic excursion. Out of all places, he had met a courteous and breath-taking woman while away from his home country. Jack decided that if he became better acquainted with Phyllis, he would ask her if she would be flattered to be called Bella. She was absolutely striking and Jack felt it would be a sin not to acknowledge one of God’s beloved of the beauty that they held. She truly was, as the Italian men had said, _bella, bella,_ _bella…_


End file.
